Kakashi Will Not Succumb to Porn
by ellezi
Summary: Kakashi visits Minato's apartment and discovers some suggestive books upon his teacher's table. This is where his downward spiral begins. Young Kakashi. Drabble series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

_A/N: Mwahaha! This is a drabble series that will consist of short stories/chapters that may or may not be related. Also, let me apologize for any typos and grammatical errors in advance. Enjoy!_

'thinking'  
"speaking"

**Kakashi Will Not Succumb to Porn**

**1.**

Kakashi looked to the stack of books that sat upon his sensei's coffee table. An orange one caught his eye. He gave it a suspicious glare, 'Che, I know what that is.' He frowned. 'I'm not naïve. I'm a Jounin and I'm almost fourteen!'

The masked boy fidgeted uncomfortably as he tried to reassure himself of being mature. He could tolerate the book. Never mind the childish blush that dusted across his cheeks.

"I can't believe Minato-sensei," Kakashi said in a hushed tone, "is a closet-perv." He reached for the orange book and read the front cover.

"They're not mine," came a gentle voice.

Kakashi whipped around, dropping the book in surprise. He glanced toward the source of the voice and saw his sensei, standing in the door frame, grinning like an idiot.

"Those are Jiraiya's romance novels." Minato entered the room and sat next to Kakashi, picking up the same book that had been dropped. He looked affectionately at it and brushed his hand against the front cover. "Sensei is quite fond of them."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Oh really?" He muttered.

"Yes," Minato paused. "I saw you looking at them. Do they interest you?"

It was a nonchalant question.

Kakashi remained silent and took the book bashfully as Minato handed it back. Well, he _was _curious. He opened the book to a random page and carefully read a few paragraphs before immediately throwing it down, as if it burned. "U-um, no they don't interest me." If he wasn't blushing before, he was blushing now. "Porn does not interest me!" He said with finality and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Minato was left chuckling quietly to himself.

No, Kakashi would not succumb to porn.

* * *

_A/N: Thoughts?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Own _Naruto_, I do not****.**

_A/N: This chapter is rated T for my stupid attempt at writing a cheesy, cliche, romance-novel-esque quote thingy. Take no offense. _

**Kakashi Will Not Succumb to Porn**

**2.**

As he laid awake in the middle of the night, Kakashi's thoughts wandered back to a certain book. A scandalous orange book, to be exact. Its words were still fresh in his mind.

"…_ Strong yet gentle hands traveled down the curves of my body, ghosting over every inch of my skin. He used such refinement that my euphoria came and went like the fleeting wind. Tears welled in my eyes. The anticipation was too much so I urged my love to move faster and suddenly I was writhing in pure, unadulterated pleasure. His hands slid from my chest to my stomach, and from my stomach to even further south. I gasped and cried and my love smirked mischievously. I was in a state of ecstacy. "_

Kakashi turned red. The emotions were so raw. The way the character's feelings were being described made his stomach do back flips and front flips and everything else in between. He felt so warm inside.

He pulled his blanket up to his nose. 'What am I doing?" He mentally chastised. 'That was …' He closed his eyes.

"…_ We rocked back and forth, staring into each others glistening orbs. Our minds raced as we were brought to the precipice of pure bliss. I screamed out my love's name in the heat of my … with such passion …"_

Kakashi was too embarrassed to think of what came next. No, not embarrassed, repulsed. He was repulsed because it was gross. That book was the nastiest, sickest, most perverted thing he had ever read. And damn Minato-sensei for ever having that vile thing. Damn him.

The blanket was retched the rest of the way over Kakashi's head. He rolled to his side in irritation and tried to force himself to sleep.

No, he would not succumb to porn.

* * *

_A/N: Bleh. Thoughts?  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Own _Naruto_, I do not.**

_A/N: Eh, it's been a long time. I posted the first two chapters a few years ago. Then I made some changes and re-uploaded them. Although, I wasn't satisfied so I made even more changes – minor changes, just some editing. I suck. Let's move on…_

**Kakashi Will Not Succumb to Porn**

**3.**

Kakashi stood in front of Konoha's memorial stone, hands together in a silent prayer before placing them casually in his pockets. He searched for a familiar name etched in the stone.

"I'm sorry it's been a while since I last visited, Obito. It's just that there's been a lot of stuff going on." The masked teen briefly gazed at the early morning sky. He continued, "Rin is doing well. She's becoming a fine medical ninja, a master even. And Minato-sensei has become the new Hokage. Can you believe it? Yondaime Hokage, I'm so proud."

Kakashi snickered lightly, "Although, he's also becoming quite the closet-perv. Wouldn't you know, I found some pretty suggestive books at his house the other day. He tells me they belong to Jiraiya, but I think they're secretly his. I even read some of it. Nothing I couldn't handle."

The teen puffed out his chest in pride; however, it quickly deflated. 'Who am I kidding?' He thought. 'I couldn't even look at the front cover without blushing.'

Kakashi sighed. "If you see my father, don't tell him I told you that. I can only imagine what he would think to find out his son reads trashy romance novels. Not that I'll ever read them, mind you. Those things are shameful."

Silence followed as the young shinobi fell into thought. Did he really think those books were shameful? He wouldn't be lying if he thought otherwise but things like that would be a distraction. Even now he couldn't keep his mind off such disgraceful topics, while he was paying respect to his deceased friend, no less. What if these thoughts occurred during training or even worse, the battlefield? Would Minato-sensei be proud of his prized student sneaking off just to get his daily fix of scandalous romanticism?

Of course, this was all hypothetical. Kakashi would never stoop to such a level of blatant perverseness. It was totally uncool.

"Yeah." He began. "I'm way above books like that. Yup."

The teen shared some final words and bid farewell to his comrade before turning to leave, realizing how extremely late he was for a training session with an old team.

Today was not the day Kakashi would succumb to porn.

:)

* * *

_A/N: I have a few more chapters written, so they'll be up soon. Yay. I just have to do some editing and then decide what order to upload them in. Okay, thoughts?  
_


End file.
